The Mass Spectrometry Resource hosted a 2 1/2 -day workshop for Pew-Consortium Professors of Chemistry on October 16-18, 1998. The format included a set of tutorials by M. L. Gross, laboratory demonstrations by Michael Grayson, Ilan Vidavsky, and Don Rempel. Kevin Yarasheski at the Medical School also presented tutorials and conducted lab tours. Organization details were handled by Professor Bleeke and Joyce Neff. Attendees were from Grinnell College, Colorado College, Macalester College, Lawrence University, Kalamazoo College, and St. Olaf College. M. L. Gross serves as Chairman of the Asilomar Conference Committee of the American Society of Mass Spectrometry. He was responsible for oversight of the 1998 Asilomar Conference on Mass Spectrometry and Drug Discovery and for planning of the 1997 Conference.